The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench in which an illuminating device is installed in a pad block of the ratchet wrench to enable a user to work in a working site with insufficient illumination.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional ratchet wrench including two clamping boards 91 and a pad block 92. Two ends of each clamping board 91 are respectively formed with two holes 93. A rotary member 94 is disposed in the hole 93 and then the rotary member 94 and the pad block 92 are clamped and fixed by the clamping boards 91. The rotary member 94 is fitted with a work piece such as a nut (not shown) to tighten or untighten the work piece. In order to properly fit the wrench with the work piece, the pad block 92 must have a certain height.
Such wrench can be easily manufactured and the clamping boards 91 can be made of alloy with sufficient strength. However, such wrench can be hardly used in a working site with insufficient illumination.